


LiEat: The Lie-Eating Dragon and the Platinum Feud

by CyrilLeonhearts



Category: LiEat (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilLeonhearts/pseuds/CyrilLeonhearts
Summary: Teo (going by Vincent) is asked to investigate a family feud in Platinum Mountain that has been spanning generations. Only now they may be using dragons.





	1. Prologue

“Once upon a time in a certain place lived two families.

It was a beautiful town, ruled by the two.

The daughter of one and the son of the other fell in love.

But, their families disapproved and so they planned to run.

On the night they were supposed to leave, the families found them

and had them killed.

The End.”

 

                “Did the two lovers meet on the other side?”

                “No. It’s a tragedy, the two died and never met again.”

                “How sad, I don’t like this story.”

                “It’s just a story, don’t mind it.”

                “It’s still sad. Mom, can you tell me a different story?”

                “It’s getting late now… maybe tomorrow.”

                “Ok then… Goodnight.”

                “Goodnight.”

* * *

 

“Brrr…. Are we almost there, Teo?” A small girl, bundled up in a coat turned to an older man. Winter raged beside the two, heavy snowflakes dropping from above. Everything was covered in the thick snow resulting in an almost picturesque wonderland. It’d be pretty, if it wasn’t for how damn cold it was. Teo yanked his foot up, snow falling from the black boots. The snow itself was already a foot high and still climbing. Dammit, he _hated_ snow.

“We’re almost there.” Teo’s teeth chattered. He pulled up his scarf, trying to block the elements. The thin cloth did nothing.

 “Really?” Efi brightened.

“There’s the town.” Teo extended a black, gloved hand and pointed. The two were currently coming up a large hill. From atop, they could see across the snowy planes. Nestled at the base of a white mountain was a small city. It was hard to distinguish the buildings from the backdrop, the roofs stacked with inches of the hellish powder. Small, yellow lights shined from inside looking like lanterns with how far they were. What Teo wouldn’t give to be in one of those rooms. Or for some feeling in his toes.

“Let’s go!” Efi trudged down the hill leaving a small path behind. With no hesitation, Teo followed. _Let her do all the work_ , he chuckled. She continued to inch her way down, the snow coming up to her knees. Even if she had grown a little bit, she was still quite short. After a while of stomping through the snow, the two came to the edge of town.

A sign proclaiming ‘Platinum Mountain’ was almost obscured. It didn’t help that the sign was made of white wood. Teo shook his head and looked across the town: first things first, finding a place to stay. He’d need to do it quick too or else frostbite would begin to form. If it hadn’t formed already.

“Hey Teo, do you think we can get some hot chocolate later?” Efi wiped some snow from her skirt.

“Sure, you gonna pay for it?” Teo asked with a light smile. This earned a jaw drop from Efi, disbelief filling her eyes.

“Thought so,” Teo said. Efi kicked at the snow, avoiding looking at him. He trudged on, legs already numb from standing still for so long. She gave a little ‘eep’ and followed closely behind, a gloved hand snaking around into his.

An inn would be good, at least for the night. It wasn’t like the two could stay outside. And from what the client had said, the two families that he’d be checking out weren’t very hospitable. Teo sighed, his breath becoming a cloud in the cold air. It hung for a while becoming a series of small clouds trailing behind the two. His wallet was already protesting. They made their way down the sidewalk—or what remained after the heavy snow— and looked for a motel.

“There’s one!” Efi tugged on Teo’s hand, pointing across the street. Carved into a wooden sign was the signature symbol for the inns they tended to stay in. Even if it looked nice on the outside, with little curved windows and a charming door, Teo knew the inside would be the same as always; sheets that itched and uncomfortable beds. But if it had heat, anything would due.

“Good job, let’s go see how much they’re charging.”

As soon as they approached the door, the sign flipped from ‘open’ to ‘close’. Teo stared at the older man inside, the scowl becoming a smile.

“Excuse me?” Teo knocked on the wooden door. The man pointed at the sign and shook his head.

“You have to have one room open.”

The old man shook his head once more, pointing harder at the sign.

“We only need it for a few nights,” Teo pleaded. “It’s me and my little sister.”

He shook his head harder, waving his hand at them to move along. Teo dropped the façade fast, turning away from the door.

“Dammit, looks like this is gonna be harder than I thought.”

Platinum Mountain was a fairly big town, known for its beautiful buildings and sceneries. It got most of its money from tourism, so there should have been plenty of inns, but at certain times of the year there were more tourists. Platinum Mountain had many attractions like skiing and trails as well as contests for snow sculptures and carving from the special wood only found on the mountain. Unfortunately, this was one of those times. The inns that would let them in— giving them a short reprieve from the biting wind— told them they were all out of room; the ones that wouldn’t would simply stare from inside, shaking their heads and point to the ‘closed’ signs.

By the time they reached the other side of town, both of them were freezing, too cold to even talk. Efi clung to Teo’s pant leg, using his long coat to try and block some of the wind. It wasn’t working all that well from what he could tell as her teeth were chattering as much as his. They needed shelter, and fast. Even if he had to shell out some extra cash, as long as they were out of the snow. The two were currently standing beneath a short cover laced with ice. The winds sliced through the air with ease, hitting the two like glass shards, cutting against their raw skin. Teo pulled his scarf up further.

“T-Teo,” Efi said. “Wha-What are w-we gonna d-do?”

“I—”

“—Oh my, the two of you are freezing!” A voice cut him off. An elderly woman dressed in a heavy, pale blue shawl called to them. She quickly barreled her way across the street, seemingly used to this weather. She was certainly dressed for it, a thick coat that wrapped around her frail body fending off the cold as well as a wool hat that covered her ears. Her faded, silver hair wrapped around her chin in soft curls, bouncing against a thick scarf that fell around her bony shoulders. “You poor dears,” she cooed softly. “Are all the inns already filled?”

“Unfortunately,” Teo said with a frown. “Are you from here?”

“Born and raised,” she said proudly.

“Do you know any place we could stay then? It’d only be for a few nights and I’ve got food us.” He placed a hand on Efi’s head and drew her closer. Dragons were a little warmer than humans, but despite this she felt freezing. “I can’t leave my little sister out in the cold, especially with the heavy snowfall.” Hopefully, this lady would know of someplace. A good inn was preferable for a con artist, but at this point Teo was okay with anything. Efi leaned in closer into the coat and tried to smile.

“Of course! I have a few guest rooms if you’d like.”

“That would be great, thank you.” Not preferable, but no choice.

“Follow me then.” The woman waved them forward. Teo straightened. He didn’t even have to fake the relieved look and sigh that passed his lips.

They followed the woman and soon enough the shop clusters and wooden motels thinned out to large, rectangular houses swamped in white lawns. Golden gates cut off access to many of the mansions, arcing high and low with the sweeping hills. As they went down the street the houses grew larger and fewer. Finally, mirrored mansions lay on either side of the final street, their land taking up the entire road. Tailored lawns and spiraled gardens met the two’s eyes. It wasn’t like at Gold Town with the stench of narcissistic richness, but that of old money. Someone who was self-assured and flaunted their money with sophistication. Not gaudy antiques.

“I assure you, we have plenty of rooms,” the older woman said, sweeping her arm forward. She laughed at her own joke and drew the thick coat tighter.

“W-Woah,” Efi commented. She seemed too cold to say anything else.

The golden gates pulled back slowly and just enough for the three of them to squeeze through. The metal bars radiated coldness, burning through Teo’s jacket as if it were nothing. “It’s a very big mansion ma’am,” he commented lightly.

“Yes, this land has been in our family for generations. It’s the Briarwood Estate,” the woman called over her shoulder. The name made Teo stumble, luckily out of her sight, but it did catch Efi’s eyes. She quirked her head to the side.

He waved the concern away, “don’t worry. I’m fine.”

A butler was at their sides the second they stepped into the house asking for their coats. “Woah! Butler!” Efi exclaimed. The elderly woman laughed and shed her coat like a second skin, practically throwing it onto him. Teo respectfully declined, he didn’t want one of his hidden knives to slip or for the butler to discover them.

“Wow miss, you must be really rich!” Efi’s head swiveled, taking in the many sights of the entry way. It was a large hall framed by multiple statues and spiraled pillars. The statues were carved from white stone, like most of the home, the folds of the clothing almost see through in the hanging light. Chandeliers hung down the halls, crystalline light danced across the polished floor. Looking down, Teo met a muddled version of his own gold eyes framed by long black fringe.

“Ohoho, we have such a nice house because the previous generations have taken such good care of it. Though money does help.” The woman smiled. “Now, you two look chilled to the bone.” She waved a frail hand towards the east hall. “Our butler will lead you to the guest wing. Tell him when you’re settled and he’ll lead you down to the living room.”

“Thank you so much!” Teo smiled broadly. This was better than he’d hoped. Not only was this free, but to stay in one of the homes of the people he was trying to get information on. _This might be easier than I thought._

“If anything comes up, just tell a butler or maid and they’ll help you.” With that, the older woman sauntered towards the living room, her outside coat replaced with the shawl from before. It looked damp in some places where the snow had melted, but elegant all the same. If only the same could be said for them. Snow still rested on Efi’s shoulders, quickly melting. Teo reached over and slightly dusted it off.

“Right this way.” The butler directed them from the hall and to the guest rooms.

The level of extravagance never fell. Instead of statues in the wide halls, large paintings donned the walls. From portraits of stern older faces peering down at them (figuratively and down their noses) to landscape portraits that just screamed expensive. From the quick looks that Teo gave them, he saw that almost every single one of them was authentic. Even the frames looked dipped in gold.

 _This lady is an idiot, just letting travelers into a house like this._ Teo couldn’t help but think in similar veins the entire walk to the room. If he was a thief, this would be a goldmine.

Even the guest rooms looked overdone. Thick, lacy comforters covered the large beds, a multitude of pillows mounted near the carved wooden frames. Teo let out a low whistle as he set down the little luggage they had. Bounding into the room, Efi wasted no time in jumping onto a bed. She sank heavily into it, almost disappearing.

“This is the fluffiest bed I’ve ever seen!”

“Is it now?” Teo sat on his own, sinking a fair distance as well.

“Yeah!” She sat up with a bright smile. Her nose and cheeks were red, the pale skin finally getting color. Even Teo felt a little flushed from the stark contrast of bitter winter to pleasant warmth. “This is great, we should get places like this more often,” Efi said, running her head over the cover.

“We’d go broke in a day,” Teo replied.

Efi pouted, but conceded. “So um… why did you look so concerned earlier… was something wrong?” So she didn’t forget how he stumbled. 

“The name of the estate, do you remember it?”

“Um… Briarwood?”

“Correct. And what are we doing here?”

“Getting information?” Efi’s face scrunched up as she tried to recall the job. Teo had told her before when they were on the train, but it seemed like she didn’t remember. Resting his head on his palm, Teo waved his other through the air.

“Don’t bother trying to remember if you don’t.” She made a displeased face. “We’ve been asked to find out whether or not the Briarwood and Sherstone families are using dragons to fight in their family feud or not.”

“…family feud?” Efi asked slowly.

“A long fight that goes on between families for generations,” Teo explained quickly.

Efi sat in silence, soaking up what Teo had said. He was sure she understood, but the silence made him unsure. “Sounds like a waste of time to continue a fight that dead people started.” He stood from the bed, legs beginning to get uncomfortable from sitting so long. “Hate it.”

It vaguely reminded Teo of the circular fighting the gangs in Gold town had. _You killed my friend! You killed mine!_

_Bang, bang, bang._

_You killed my friend! You killed mine!_

_Rinse and repeat._

“Seems silly,” Efi agreed with a laugh.

“Well, let’s go talk to the master of the house then.” Efi slipped off the bed and bounded to his side immediately. “Remember that I’m Vincent here, not Teo,” he reminded. When they were alone in the town it was fine, but not in this house.

“I know,” said Efi exasperated. It was more routine at this point than actual worry she’d spill.

“And don’t bring up the dragons. They’re gonna be hiding it so they aren’t targeted.”

 _“I know!”_ Efi said again. This was not routine. Efi often got too excited and blurted out things that didn’t need to be said.

“…” Teo stifled a sigh and walked out the room. The butler from before was waiting outside, standing away from the door.

“Are you ready to meet the Lady?”

“Yes, we have to thank her for her generosity.” Teo- _Vincent_ smiled broadly. He tried to project a friendly aura. It wasn’t as hard as outside now that the biting winter wasn’t tearing at any exposed flesh. The walk back to opening area and living room was still astounding. How could one person have so much money?

The crackling of a fireplace could be heard long before the living room was seen. A large fire was settled in the middle of the darkened room; the only light source. It bathed the area with a warm, orange glow that ate slowly at the darkness. The butler once again settled just outside the room, letting Vincent and Efi continue on alone.

The elderly lady was sitting in a large plush chair. She looked frailer than before, swallowed in the fabrics. She cracked an eye open as their footsteps sounded and gestured to the free chairs before her. Vincent could only follow, directing Efi to sit beside him.

“How are the rooms? To your taste I hope,” she asked as soon as they settled.

“Of course, it’s more than we could ask for. Thank you for letting us have them.”

“Oh it is nothing Mr.-” She paused. “Hmm, am I that old already? To forget my dear guest’s names?” She rubbed an age spotted hand beneath her chin, trying in vain to recall their names.

“We haven’t introduced ourselves.” Vincent placed a gloved hand over his chest. “I’m Vincent and this is my little sister, Efi.” He moved his hand to vaguely gesture to her.

“I’m Diane, Diane Briarwood,” Diane introduced herself. The head of the house. “So what brings you out to Platinum Mountain?”

Lies fell easily from Vincent like the breaths outside. “We’re on a journey at the moment,

Diane nodded, a stiff, little movement as if she moved it down any further her head would continue onward and off her neck. “It’s beautiful year round, don’t let any tourism agencies let you know otherwise.”

“Is it cold year round too?” Efi asked, sulking a little. It had been fun for the first few minutes, but wading in the snow for an hour even damped her mood.

Diane laughed. “Oh no, it’s quite warm in the summer.”

A clock chimed off in the darkness of the room. Twelve times it rang. Midnight. Vincent could already feel a weariness claw down his back and weigh heavily beneath his eyes. He stood stiffly from the seat, plusher than he was used to, and pointed to the hall. “It’s late, perhaps we can continue this conversation in the morning?”

Diane let them go easily with a small farewell. The butler did not appear at their sides, but instead entered to help the Lady of the house. Fine by him, having the butler shadow their every movements would hinder the operation. Vincent dragged Efi down the hall who was stumbling and wiping sleep from her eyes.

The blinding chandeliers that shone above were turned off. Instead, lighting the path were small torch looking lights that barely illuminated a foot in front. Shadows hung thickly down the statues and paintings giving them a sinister edge that was not there before. Vincent took a deep breath, the warm air filling his lungs before letting it out slowly.

When morning came, that’s when the true investigation would begin.


	2. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one of investigation

Soft light filtered in through the lacy curtains, not strong enough to really wake anything. Even so, Vincent was up and dressed. Efi still lay in bed, the large sheets strewn as she had a habit to move a lot while sleeping.

 _And she wonders why I don’t let her sleep with me_ …

At least she didn’t ask any more, Vincent had grown tired of the request after the third time.

“Hey,” he said, giving her a shake. Efi mumbled and turned, but did not wake up. Vincent shook her harder. _“Get up.”_

“Wah-” Efi let out a small noise after being shaken so much. Her eyes were still hazy with sleep, but at least she was up.

“Get dressed,” Vincent ordered.

She complied at least until she got to her hair. It had grown longer since Gold Town, reaching past her waist and closer to her knees. “Can you do my hair again?” She asked, pushing her gloved fingers through the blonde strands.

Vincent didn’t want to. So much hair was a _pain._ “Next town and you’re getting a haircut,” he grumbled. Even so, it was quickly pulled up into two pigtails, held up by twin black ribbons. Efi let out a little giggle as she examined the work in a floor length mirror. She did a small turn, her black skirt flaring along with the pigtails.

“Quit playing around, we got work to do.”

Just like yesterday, the butler was beside the door. His hand was raised as if about to knock against the door. As the two left the room, he backed away and bowed. “The Lady wishes for you to have breakfast with her.”

 _Damn_. Vincent could already feel the trouble the butler was going to pose in this investigation. It wasn’t like the work could get done with someone tailing them the entire time. But, he schooled his features and fixed his voice, going for the same pleasant tone from yesterday.

“Of course, thank you!”

Even before reaching the dining hall, because only a house this big would have an entire hall for eating, smells wafted down. It was nothing like the meager meals that Vincent would hobble together. A large, white laced table filled the hall room, with ornate wooden chairs pushed in. The only one occupied was at the head and filled by the Lady of the house herself; Diane. Multiple plates and bowls filled with fresh fruits to cooked eggs and ham were lined in front of her.

Large windows made up the entire side of the left wall. The outside was muddled by thick frosted patterns that covered the glass. Even so, Vincent didn’t need to see outside to know how it looked. The ground would be covered in thick snow, glistening in the morning light. Even when standing a few feet away he could feel chilled air emanate from the windows.

“Come, sit.” Diane waved them to the only areas with food mats placed.

"Thank you for inviting us to breakfast,” Vincent said as soon as he sat down. _I wouldn’t mind eating like this every day,_ the little thought sprung up. It was a pipe dream.

“Nonsense, you’re guests. If you’re ever hungry, just ask one of our cooks and they’ll whip you up a meal.” Diane smiled gently.

Efi sent Vincent a look, one that said _‘I’m hungry for a lie’_ , but Vincent merely silenced her with a look of his own. He’d feed her a lie when they got back to the room. With a small pout, Efi began to play around with her food, occasionally putting it in her mouth. It wasn’t like it’d fill her up. Even so, Diane didn’t know that.

Breakfast was far from a quiet affair. Diane made idle chitchat, talking of the house and its history. Vincent listened eagerly, searching her words for anything important, but it was all useless facts. Stuff about what the house was made of or how some world famous chefs that he didn’t even know existed till she named them and had become a servant to the Briarwood name.

“My great-grandfather was the one who finally finished the house, but he didn’t live long enough to see it,” Diane said. She folded her hand beneath her chin, her eyes dazed and unfocused. “It was an unfortunate death.”

“Unfortunate?” Vincent repeated. After long, stretched minutes of uselessness, something interesting had finally come along. Diane sat up straighter, finally aware of what she’d been saying. Letting out a small cough she continued.

“Oh yes, unfortunate as he was unable to see the house.” She said slowly, too measured. It wasn’t a lie, but not a truth either. Vincent made a mental note of it.

“Did he die due to an illness…?” He asked, curiously. He had long since stopped eating, only pretending and watching how Diane reacted. She didn’t have many tells, or if she did they were hidden very well. A practiced liar. Just like him. Not many times had Vincent run into someone who was an experienced liar. Most of the time he was dealing with novices like at Vermillion town with the vampires. Or with the songstress of Azure town.

The ones with practiced liars were always the troublesome cases. Something Vincent liked to avoid.

“Illness? No. He died in a war.” Diane brought a glass to her lips, taking a slow sip of water. Vincent shot a look to Efi, who’d been quiet this entire time. She gave a slight shake of her head.

"If she’s lying, she doesn’t feel any remorse…” Efi whispered and gave a slightly troubled look, whole body slumping. Pushing this any farther and they might get kicked out of the house. Not something that Vincent wanted. So, he made a mental note of that too. He’d bring it up later. Or find records in town. Whichever was easier.

Breakfast was adjourned soon after as all conversations had ceased. The seats scrapped along the floor just as a new butler entered the kitchen. He spared no glances towards Vincent or Efi and instead hurried right to his mistress’ side. Whatever he whispered to Diane made her eyes go wide. She quickly hid the expression behind a gloved hand and gave a terse nod.

“Vincent, you said you were going into town later, correct?” She turned to him.

What was going on? Why was she suddenly trying to shove him out of the house.

“Yes…” He answered.

“Renovations will be going on near the front door, if you’d follow James—” she waved a hand to the new butler “—he’ll show you a new way out.” Renovations? Vincent smiled lightly and gave a curt nod. Why would a perfectly fine room suddenly need to be fixed? But, no lie showed up.

“Of course, let me just get my things first.”

Efi circled around him the entire way back to the room. The door hadn’t even closed when she tugged on his jacket. “Hey! Tell me a lie!”

Vincent had thought it impossible for Efi to become more demanding, but here she was, demanding a lie while trying to stretch his jacket. He bit back a smile and gave a huff.

“I ate your snack the other day.”

Immediately there was a small _pop_ in the air followed by the manifestation of a lie. It was small and slightly adorable with wide green eyes and a cat like mouth. Efi pounced on it as if she hadn’t eaten in days—untrue— and bit. It gave a squeal that quickly died out for a second later and it was gone. Efi gave a content sigh, rubbing her stomach.

“That good?”

“Mmm… yeah.” She seemed off in her own world.

“I’ll be going into town then, you stay here.”

“Why?” Efi frowned.

Because he said so. Not that he could say to Efi.

“Can’t be in two places at the same time. You investigate here, I’ll investigate the city. We’ll meet up again tonight and inform the other of what happened,” he said. She was quite the good detective, if only by accident. How many cases had he solved just because she happened to meet someone or find something he couldn’t? _Actually… not that many._ It was a rare case now that he was thinking about it. “Plus, Platinum City is large, don’t need you getting lost.”

“Hmm… you want me to investigate the manor?” Efi asked with a sly smile.

 _…Who taught her to look like that?_ Vincent bit back another grin. “Yeah, I want you to find out all you can about the manor.”

“Ok! You can trust me, I’ll find out everything possible,” she said, smile growing wider.

“Just stick with facts regarding the case.” Vincent tossed the advice over his shoulder, reaching for the door. Efi gave a salute, standing as straight as possible.

“Ok!”

The door closed with a quiet click. He didn’t need to look far for the new butler, he was standing beside the door just like the old one. At the noise and put his phone back in his pocket and looked up.

“Only you are going?” He asked, seeing how Vincent was the only to leave the room.

“Yes, there’s some business I need to do without Efi,” Vincent said. “I hope that isn’t a problem.”

He looked a little antsy, rubbing the toe of his shoe into the ground and biting his lip. “It… should be fine, yes,” he replied after a long silence. Pointing down the hall, the opposite way from which they’d originally came, he began to lead the way.

* * *

 

The footsteps from Teo and the butler faded quickly. Even so, Efi waited a few more seconds before opening the door. She looked both ways, searching for anyone before exiting fully. Teo was trusting her with leading her own operation! Not to just wander and stay out of the way, but help out! Not that she didn’t before, no she helped out often.

Her boots clicked across the marble floors. She didn’t know where she was heading, but she couldn’t show up empty handed. The paintings and statues still stood and hung proud, not a speck of dust on their frames. But, Efi didn’t stop to admire them, even if she was curious. _Why would someone want naked people in their house anyways?_ Efi didn’t bother to hide her giggles.

It wasn’t before long that she hit the front area; the hall opening to the large cross section. But, no one was there.

 _I thought renovations were going on?_ Efi crept forward, peering down the front hall to the living room then to the hall straight ahead. There was no damage at all. The chandeliers still hung, the doors still stood; frost patterns growing like ferns, and the tiles still gleamed shiny enough to sparkle. She’d have to tell Teo about this.

Efi continued on to a hall she’d never gone down before. It was similarly decorated to the guest hall with hanging paintings and statues, but these were dusty. The walls and tiles were grimy as well as if they hadn’t been swept or moped in months. “Why is it so dusty?” Her chest was racked with coughs from just breathing. Holding her sleeve to her nose, Efi continued on. That didn’t stop the coughs from welling up occasionally.

The further she went down, the worse the conditions grew. Some paintings were off kilter, hanging by a thread. More were on the floor, untouched. Instead of having water fill its lake, a painting had dust. It multiplied on all the surfaces turning the vibrant colors a moldy gray. Even the statues looked less lifelike covered gray.

The doors were the same way; dark colored hand knobs that Efi didn’t want to touch. Even so, she did and was met with a clinking, unmoving door. Eventually, she reached the end of the hall and was met with a blank, white wall. No art, no wall paper pattern; nothing. She wished she’d brought a notebook or something to write on. She’d gotten a lot better, able to write entire sentences and paragraphs. “Hmm… this spot’s weird…” Efi scratched her head and stared at the wall. Compared to the filled halls, the empty wall was simply unsettling.

There was a noise like steps behind her. Spinning around Efi was met with an empty hall. With her dragon eyesight it was easy to see through the darkness, but even so there was no one there. But, the footsteps continued.

“…Hello?” She called, stepping cautiously forward.

The footsteps stopped as soon as she walked by the second door from the blank wall. Turning, Efi leaned forward and pressed her ear close. There was faint noises coming from inside. Her hand reluctantly gripped the handle. It rattled, but stayed closed.

“Hello?” She called again, this time louder.

“Hello?” It was her voice, but she hadn’t spoken. Efi shot back from the door with a small ‘Eep!’

“Hello? Hello?” Her voice asked through the door. “Ya still there?”

“Whooa! My voice? How is my voice coming through the door?” Efi shouted.

“Hmm, I’ll tell you if open the door. There should be a key around somewhere. I know grandma keeps a spare around…” The voice, now not Efi’s, but a soft, melodic one answered.

“A key? You’re… locked in there?” Efi asked, approaching the door more carefully. She didn’t have to bend down to peer through the key hole, was practically at eye level with it already. It was hard to peer through the tiny hole, but a flash of blue passed. The rest of the room seemed to be dressed gloomily. Efi waited for a response, watching. The flash of blue became green.

It was peering directly back.

“Eep!” Efi shot back as if burned.

“Just get the key!” The voice yelled.

Efi frowned, but ultimately took another step away from the door. Grandma… could the trapped person be talking about Diane? She got the feeling if she asked, the voice would just snap at her. Instead, she gave a loud ‘okay’ and left for the key.

The lone desk in the hall was the first to be checked. The drawers spat dust upwards when opened making her choke. Even so, it was all it housed. Dust bunnies upon dust bunnies. Not even taped on the bottom was any kind of key. With a frown, she continued on. Her gloves were growing gray from all the things she touched: statues, doorknobs, paintings, even the doors once more. But, they still were locked.

“Hmm… where could it be?” She asked herself.

There was a loud crack. Efi spun on her heel, searching for the noise’s source. Down the hall near the end, was a new fallen painting. Something gleamed in the dark catching some unseen light. The wooden frame had cracked on impact, wooden splinters spread across the hall. Efi stepped over them carefully, moving to examine it. Taped to the back was a small, silver key. Kneeling carefully, she peeled it away.

“Ah… the back ripped.” A little piece of the painting clung to the key.

“Heeeeey, did you find it yet?” Despite coming through a door, the voice wasn’t muffled at all. “Come on!”

“Yep! I’ve got it,” Efi said.

“Great! Hurry up and unlock the door!”

Efi stepped up towards the door, inserting the key. There was no time for second thoughts as it slid to the side and with a loud, resounding _click_. At first, the door didn’t move. There was a slight pause in the air, as if both were unsure of who was supposed to move first. But, then it swung open, kicking up a dust cloud.

“Ack…” Efi lifted her hand, coughing.

“Ugh… what the heck…” The other voice said at the same time.

It was a young girl, older than Efi herself, but still young. She had sunshine hair, tied up in two buns with stray stands falling. Bright green eyes squinted in the dirty air while her mouth was pulled in a grimace. She had fair skin with freckles dotting her nose which crinkled when she smiled. “Hello there! Come on in.” She swept back, kicking up another cloud, and swung her arm up to the room. Efi could only blink in surprise before she was dragged in with a yelp.

“I haven’t talked to anyone in. So. Long.” The mystery girl shut the door. “Grandma rarely visits and when food’s brought they never have time to chat.” She skipped around the room, skirt flaring around her thighs. Despite it being winter, she was wearing spring clothes; a short shirt that didn’t reach her stomach and a skirt with multiple layers of blue and green. “So when someone came bumbling by I was totally surprised!”

“Bumbling?” Efi stepped further into the room. It was bare, not having anything else but the bare essentials: a bed, a desk, and some books. “I wasn’t bumbling,” she defended herself.

“Eep!” It was her voice that came out of the girl. Despite the shriek, her face was split by a giant grin. “Eep! Eep! Eep!”

“Hey!” Efi’s face felt warm. “I didn’t scream that much! And that doesn’t mean I was bumbling.”

The girl cackled, falling back onto the bed. “Really? I lost track to be honest.”

Efi didn’t respond. Instead she tilted her head. “So um… why are you locked in here anyway?”

“Well… I don’t want to answer to someone whose name I don’t even know” the girl said, sitting up.

“I’m Efina, but you can call me Efi,” Efi introduced herself with a bright smile.

“I’m Ellie,” the girl- Ellie- introduced. “And as you can see—” she leaned forward, the same grin splitting her face in two “— I’m really good at mimicking voices.” Once again, it was Efi’s voice that left her pale lips, not her own.

“Woah! How do you do that? Are you a—” she slapped her hands over her mouth, silencing the next words. Teo had again and again warned her not to just randomly accuse people of being dragons. The stings of previous head flicks burned. If Teo found out she’d blurted the question once more… her forehead would be stinging and not because of a memory.

“A what? A dragon?” Ellie kicked her legs into the air with childish glee. “Depends. Can’t humans be good at mimicking?”

“I guess.” Efi scratched her hair. “But, you sounded just like me.”

“That’s why it’s called mimicking…” Ellie teased. “But, about your question earlier.” She stood, towering a foot taller than Efi. “I’m locked in here because it’s dangerous outside. I’m surprised you’re okay... the Sherstone family is really mean.” Leaning down to be eyelevel, Ellie fixed Efi with a dark stare. “You’re not one of them, right?”

“Nope. I’m just Efi.”

“Hmm…” Ellie narrowed her gaze, giving Efi one last rake with the dead eyed gaze before straightening. The smile returned, no hint of it disappearing before. “Alright! I believe you!”

“Huh? So easily?” Efi muttered to herself. Ellie didn’t seem to catch it, instead scanning the room while bouncing lightly on her heels.

The dragon captains had once told Efi that dragons were able to sense other dragons, not so much in the way of pinpointing them across the city, but in the way that if one was standing in front of you, you’d be able to tell. It was a feeling that settled in the pit of her stomach, at the forefront of her mind. Efi could just tell that the girl standing before her was a dragon. One that could mimic? A mimic dragon? _Does she feel the same thing?_ Efi wondered, but it wasn’t like she could ask.

“So what we’re you doing down here? Are you a guest of grandma’s?” Ellie continued to bounce on her heels, the very picture of excitement.

“By grandma do you mean Mrs. Diane?”

Ellie spoke lightly with a small smile, “Yep! My grandmother’s the mistress of this place, the head of the Briarwood estate. She’s nice. I really, really love her,” she said slowly, eyes never moving from the spot they fixated on. Even if the words coming out of her mouth were light, her gaze held no warmth.

“Mrs. Diane never mentioned having a granddaughter,” said Efi slowly. Ellie finally stopped moving, eyes hardening once more.

“Well she probably didn’t mention me in case you were dangerous.” Her voice lost the melodic tone, growing sharp. There was a roll of static through the air. Efi’s hair stood on end, making her eyes go wide. She opened her mouth to say something, but found she couldn’t. There was a buzz at the back of her throat, the words tangling like a ball of string.

“I mean, grandma would never mention me to a stranger! That’d be… strange!” She stamped her foot, voice growing louder till she was shouting. “Strange! Don’t you think?”

She wanted to say something to the girl, comfort the outburst and say that it _is_ a little strange, but found no sound would come out.

“So strange it’s simply ludicrous!”

Efi opened her mouth once more. She found the words untangled. The buzz was gone, feeling like it was never there in the first place. “…Are you okay?”

Ellie’s face had gone red, eyes narrowed dangerously. Her hands were balled into fists, clenched around the multiple fabrics of her skirt. At Efi’s question, her shoulders slowly went slack. Her hands unclenched and smoothed the wrinkles. “Of course. I’m just not use to talking to others, sorry.”

“You look a little pale,” Efi continued. “Maybe—”

“Oh, that’s because I don’t go outside nowadays,” Ellie cut her off. “So don’t worry.”

Efi’s frown deepened, but she didn’t say anything. There was usually a _pop_ or something similar that told her whether someone was lying, but nothing was showing up. There was the _feeling_ of a lie being somewhere, but the intent and words were too muddled.

“How about you come back tomorrow, I’ve… got things I gotta do.” Ellie moved to her dresser, pulling out the middle drawer. She dropped something inside and slammed it shut. “If you come by maybe I’ll tell you about my secret to mimicking.”

She would have come by even without the incentive. But, Efi’s eyes widened and her mouth became a small ‘o’. “Really? You can teach me?”

Ellie gave a sharp toothed smile. “Of course, so come back around the same time. I’ll be waiting.”

“Sure!” Efi walked towards the door with a pep in her step. Not only had she found a new friend, she’d found something important to the case. Teo would certainly be happy. And maybe he’d give her an extra snack.

“And… can you keep this a secret?” Ellie held a finger up to her mouth. “From grandma?”

“Sure.” Efi copied the gesture. It wasn't a lie. She wouldn’t be talking to Mrs. Diane when it involved the case.

* * *

 

Vincent had forgotten in the warmth of the Briarwood mansion, how cold it was. Luckily for him, he wasn’t spending too long outside. Already, Vincent had ducked into three different bars and meeting places looking for information. Unfortunately, most of the people he talked to were tourists. It was easy to spot them among the actual residents as most of them were wearing brightly colored winter coats similar to how poisonous animals are brightly colored.

Even then, most residents didn’t want to interact. It was like the winter snow had frozen their hearts. They turned away from him, even when he tried to strike up a conversation. After the fourth or fifth time, Vincent was struggling to keep his personality in check. The smile he usually wore when in disguise was gone, replaced with a scowl.

The people at the records office had been especially cold. It had taken a lot of lying, exploiting, and downright stealing to even _look_ at the records of the Briarwood estate. Something that Diane said about her grandfather had bugged him enough to swing by and get a copy of his death certificate. Reason: blunt force trauma. But not in a war, he had died in his home. Even then, there was another copy that said he died out of the house and was shot. And a third said he died in his sleep. Most of the deaths in the family had multiple copies with different causes listed and none of them screamed professionally done. And if they were, well even _Teo_ could do a better job.

Then, the attendant he had bribed came back and Vincent had to leave. But, it was a start. There was definitely something fishy going down. Damn it all… why did it have to be in such a cold place with such secretive hosts? Ones that had their fingers in multiple areas and stirring trouble.

The bar was half filled, patrons either nursing a drink alone or in loud groups. Vincent was at the front, trying not to look too peeved. If people gave off the feeling of being friendly and open, then they’d draw people in like that. Plus, when alcohol was flowing freely then people became a little loose. Loose was what he needed. Of the people who _did_ talk to him, they were all tightlipped about the Briarwood and Sherstone estates.

With a silent sigh, Vincent took another sip of his drink; water because it wasn’t good to drink on the job. Though he was eyeing the tap. That’s when another man saddled up next to him. He was clean shaven, hair slicked back and a nice suit beneath. He was either a butler or a waiter, the uniform looking similar to those of the Briarwood estate and a restaurant he’d hit earlier.

“Are you… the one asking about the estates up town?” He asked, voice low. The words were almost lost in the loud conversations bouncing around. Vincent stared at him out of the corner of his eye, sizing him up. Deeming no threat, he gave a terse nod.

“Why?” Vincent asked.

“You a journalist too? Asking about their pasts and how they built up Platinum City?” The man moved closer, though his gaze stared straight ahead.

Journalist? Did he look like one? More importantly, journalists came through here enough to be recognized? That was… good. He could look into those articles. Though most news had to be taken with a grain of salt. Half the time it was bull, written to appease the higher ups in the world or churned out too fast that the facts were all wrong.

“Yes,” Vincent answered slowly.

“I see… what’s that got to do with noise and rumors?” His grip on the bar was tight, turning his knuckles white. “Why are you asking around about opinions on them?”

So he did work for one of the estates.

Vincent shuffled slightly, tapping the water lightly. “It matters when you’re from a small paper that only talks about fake celebrity deaths and pregnancy rumors.”

This drew a snort from the man, his mouth curling into a smile. The snort drew longer till it was a chortle. Then a laugh. He hung his head, trying to stifle the laughter, but couldn’t. Jeez, what was this guy’s problem? “You’re not a serious journalist?”

Vincent shrugged. If this was what he needed to play to get information, then he’d play a hack. Not too far off his real job he supposed.

“Wow, and here I thought you were a big deal.” He hung his head, running his fingers through his hair. “Dammit… you were supposed to be serious,” he muttered. The words were almost lost in the crowds once more, but Vincent strained his ears.

“Disappointed?”

“No,” he lied.

Vincent suppressed a sigh. This was the second major lead he’d seen, he didn’t want to deal with a liar. Though, the way he kept rubbing his sweating palms either on his slacks or through his hair meant he wasn’t an experienced liar. He couldn’t hide the desperate look in his eyes either.

“Tell me what you want looked into,” Vincent said, turning fully to the man. “And I’ll look into for you.”

This certainly caught his eye. He straightened, eyes widening. “Really?”

 _That desperate…_ Vincent nodded. “Just give me a little background and I’ll see what I can do.”

A relieved sigh left the man. His shoulder sank, the coil of tension holding him up releasing. That desperate, fiery look was gone, replaced with pure relief. “Okay… okay… you know there’s something fishy going on with the estates up north, right?” Vincent would have to be blind to not see it. “I work for the Sherstone estate, I’m one of their butlers and have been for two months. I’m one of their longest standing butlers.”

“Longest standing?”

“Besides two others, I’ve been there the longest. There’s this… insane turnover rate. Most of the time you can’t even say goodbye because they’re there one day and just gone the next.” He paused, taking a sip of his drink. “There’s some curse befalling us too. Go outside and meet someone from the Briarwood estate and you’ll lose your voice.”

“Your voice? Anything else?” It seemed like an awfully small thing to lose compared to other things like vision or hearing. At this, the man hesitated. “Any details will help,” Vincent prompted.

“Well… sometimes the people will come back and… speak wrong. It’s not a foreign language they speak… but just wrong…”

So something, well a dragon was messing with voices. Now the only problem was finding out who it was. Vincent opened his mouth to ask, but the man shot up. The distressed look in his eyes had returned, hands shaking as he brushed his black hair back. “I’ve said enough. Just… look into it and I’ll… I’ll make it up to you somehow.”

Before Vincent could say anything else, the man was gone. By the time he’d turned to look the door was swinging heavily, snowflakes fluttering in. Vincent downed the rest of his water and stood. He was done here. Hopefully, Efi had gotten something as well. She had a knack for being in the right place-- or wrong place depending on perspective— at the right— or wrong— time. Braving the cold once more, Vincent left the bar.

Winter raged beside Vincent until he reached the gate of the Briarwood Mansion. The large, marble porch that framed the front of the house looked the same as last night, if not a little whiter due to the falling snow. _No damage at all…_ He smirked.

He was let by a butler through the side door he’d used earlier. He gave a quick thank you, quickly adopting the personality of ‘Vincent’. He was already tired from having to lie so much, the smile sagging when no one was looking. It was easier since it was ‘his’ first time meeting the people, but even so it quickly grew weary. Having to constantly remember what he said, how he acted, the appropriate ways to act in such a rich manor and as a guest… his body was physically hurting, not to mention his mind.

 _Tired…_ He subtly yawned, following the butler back to the guest wings, not that he needed the help. The butler was asking how going out was, if he accomplished what he needed to do. Vincent nodded and lied about what he’d done. With a quiet goodbye, he excused himself and went into the room.

Efi was lying on the bed, kicking her legs in the air. At the sound of the door she sprang out of the bed and shot to his side. “Te- Vincent! You won’t believe what I found!”

“Shut up.” He held up a gloved hand, motioning for her to stop. There were footsteps sounding from outside the door. Efi scowled, eyes narrowing, and looked ready to argue. Before a single syllable could leave her lips, he covered her mouth. She gave an indignant squeak, hands grabbing his. The footsteps stopped. Shadows could be seen beneath the doorway, not moving. Everything was silent, so silent you could drop a pin and hear it.

Finally, a knock broke the silence. “Mr. Vincent? If you’re there?”

With a sigh, Vincent pulled his hand from Efi’s mouth and relaxed. It was James, the butler from earlier. “Just a second,” he called back.

“Mrs. Diane would like to inform you that dinner is at seven,” he said. “And she would like you to join her once more.”

Vincent couldn’t complain. Not only was it free, it was delicious. The only problem was that he was dining with a liar as bad as himself. _Old self,_ he mentally corrected. Shaking the thoughts away, Vincent told him okay and that they’d get ready. Once he was sure the footsteps faded and no one else was listening, Vincent turned back to Efi. Digging in his pocket, he retrieved a sweet. Usually, when he went out without Efi he’d bring her something back, this time was no exception.

“Oh! Thank you!” She tore into it happily, popping the candy in her mouth. She savored it, face melting into bliss. Vincent ate one as well. It was cherry flavor, not exactly his favorite, but still good.

“Guess we should sum up the day now,” Vincent said. He loosened his scarf and removed his jacket, laying it carefully on the back of a chair. Sitting on the bed, he relaxed further. There was still some time before dinner, enough to recharge and get prepared for another round of lying.

Efi sat on the bed next to him, having to jump up to get on. “Okay!”

“Anything catch your eye?”

“Um… I met a girl. I think she’s one of the dragons,” Efi said. “She mimicked my voice.”

“Mimicked?” That wasn’t what the Sherstone butler said.

Efi told of her encounter, said how she had to pry a key off the back of a painting and how the older dragon child was locked in the room. She talked about how she acted, how her emotions were all over the place and finally, “She looked really sad, I wanted to tell her it’d be okay,” Efi said quietly. She was frowning slightly, hands balled into her dress. “But, the words wouldn’t come out.”

“I see…” Vincent said. Now that was lining up with what the butler said. Though, Efi quickly got her voice back. “Did you see her wings or horns?”

“I don’t think so,” said Efi, voice wavering. She still looked downtrodden at the fact she couldn’t speak earlier. Suppressing another sigh, Vincent fished out the last candy and tossed it in her lap.

“Good job.”

At this she brightened. She quickly ate that one too, eyes lighting up.

“It seems we got a lot of work done today. Keep it up and we can leave within the week,” Vincent said idly. He’d like to leave as soon as possible, the cold settling uncomfortably in his bones. Not only that, but he’d rather not be stuck between two warring dragons, even if it seemed like one of them only could steal voices and do mimicry.

“I’m gonna go see Ellie tomorrow too, she said she’s gonna teach me how to mimic voices,” Efi said after she finished the candy. She smiled, obviously looking forward to it. “Can you mimic voices, Vincent?”

“I’m not too good at it,” Vincent said. After a pause he added, “Better at forging papers.” He wasn’t going to mention how that the dragon probably wasn’t going to be able to teach how to mimic voices as it was one of her skills. Better not to dash Efi’s hopes, especially since she looked so excited.

_That’s not going to end so well._

“Anyways, what I’ve found out is…” Vincent recounted his day; how he met the butler and broke into an office. He skipped a lot of the unimportant details, not like Efi who retold her _entire_ day. “A lot of the papers were forged badly. More were missing.”

“Why?”

Vincent shrugged. “They’re trying to hide something.”

“What was um… forged?”

“Mostly death certificates.” Vincent laid back, closing his eyes. “Let’s get through dinner then go to bed.” Efi laid back as well, snuggling into the mattress. He paused, waiting for her to leave. When she didn't he sighed.“Without you. Go.”

She gave a huff and slipped off the bed. “Meanie.”

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh I'm fucking tired. Sorry for such the delay, I meant to get this out last month and just... didn't. I work on three major projects (including this one) so expect slow updates, maybe one per month? It's really hard to write Efi... Idk why so I hope her part came out well and I hope the dialogue is good. Also, no editing on this bc I can't. So later, look forward to the next chapter next year.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of investigation.

                _A young girl sat on the ground humming a random tune. She played with the girl’s hair in front of her, pulling the strands softly and folding them over and over. It wasn’t exactly a braid, but a large tangle in the making. Neither one of them seemed to mind._

_“It’s getting late, you should go back.”_

_“Hmm… maybe a little later…”_

_“They’ll find out.”_

_“No they won’t.”_

_She continued to knot the long black hair, humming all the while._

                **Day Two**

                Vincent pulled on his coat cufflinks, straightening out the wrinkles before reaching for his scarf. His meeting with the Sherstone butler was coming up soon, but first he had to look presentable. Efi was already fixing her dress, readying for her meeting with the dragon- Ellie. Breakfast had been the same as yesterday. All the chatter had come from Diane herself, with minimal input from either one of them. Strange for Efi, but silence from her was rare and Vincent wasn’t about to take it for granted.

                Just like the day before, the two were going to be split up for most of the day. A long time ago he may have been worried about Efi’s behavior and that she’d ruin the job, but that had slowly eroded over time to the point it was barely a fleeting thought. “Ready?” He turned to her.

                “Yep.” She smiled brightly. Pausing at the door, the smile became a smirk, her eyes narrowing. “Don’t be surprised if I come back mimicking you, Vincent.”

                “… After just one day?”

                Efi paused again, the smirk becoming a blank look. She blinked once, twice before her face settled into a pout. “Yes!”

                The door closed tightly behind the two.

                “That’s a first, wonder if anything is going on,” Vincent said. There wasn’t any sign of a butler nearby, a pleasant surprise. Was it because Diane was trusting them more or because something else had happened with the feud. But Vincent wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Less butlers tailing them the better.

                “Here.” Vincent dropped a bag of donuts into Efi’s hands. Platinum mountains were known for their donuts specifically their powdered ones. Vincent didn’t care much for the snack instead preferring hard candy. Efi on the other hand loved all sweets. “Snack for the day.”

                “Thanks!” Efi grabbed them gratefully. No doubt she was going to share with Ellie.

                “I’ll be back before dinner.” With those final words Vincent was off. Just like the past few days winter blew across the sky. Heavy gray clouds rolled endlessly across like waves spitting snowflakes down. Only a few feet away from the Briarwood estate and his shoulders were dusted with snow. He shook it off, grumbling all the while, and continued down.

                The bar from yesterday wasn’t hard to find, the Sherstone butler even easier. He was sitting in the same spot as yesterday, saddled up to the bar. Vincent slipped into his seat from yesterday before inclining his head. “Hello.”

                The butler jumped at his voice, but with a laugh turned to him. “Oh good, you came. A while longer and I thought you’d not show up.”

                Vincent was early.

                Instead of showing his annoyance a fake smile formed on his face and he shrugged. “Caught up a little in the snow, sorry.”

                “Have you uh… found much?”

                Vincent shook his head. “Just a few documents. Both families are very private when it comes to their internal affairs.”

                “Okay… and?”

                “ _And_ I need different places to check. Do you think you could get me into the Sherstone estate?” He turned fully to the butler who, like yesterday, was sweating profusely and fidgeting. Was he that nervous meeting him? More likely it was because of _why_ they were meeting. _Are the Sherstone’s that fearsome? Yeah, rich families like to throw their wealth around, but to scare their own employees that much?_

                “Poss-Possibly… why?”

                “So I can look into what you asked me to.” Vincent tried to keep his fake smile up, but it was growing increasingly harder the way he was getting questioned at every turn. Not even the police asked as many questions. _And I’ve been interrogated multiple times._

                “The estate is always hiring, I could get you in easily.” The butler fiddled with the buttons of his coat, never meeting Vincent’s eyes.

                Perfect. An easy way in and access to the house.

                “Great! Do you think I can start now?”

                They stepped out of the warm bar and back into the biting snow. The butler was already saying something like ‘you’ll need a uniform’ and other useless tidbits he already knew, so Vincent only listened with one ear. Instead, he was trying to plan out his moves once he was inside. He needed information on who the dragon was and what type of dragon they were. That and if they were attacking the Briarwoods because they wanted to or asked.

Before he was forced to listen to another set of rules he interrupted. “Do you know if weird things happen to the other estate?”

                “Weird things… like losing their voices?”

                “Yeah.”

                He paused, stopping at the street corner despite there being no traffic. “Instead of losing their voices I think… they sleep? Don’t sleep? I can’t recall, I’m sorry.”

                “Its fine, if you remember anything however, please tell me,” Vincent said. By the time they actually crossed the street a chill had settled uncomfortably. How could people be dressed so thinly in this weather? They passed some residents, some greeting the butler warmly, and all with a jacket or hoody compared to Vincent’s heavy coat.

So he’d have to find a butler who was willing to talk in the Briarwood estate to get their side. Unfortunately, they seemed more tightlipped than his acquaintance. Vincent would just have to get as much out of him as possible and hope to fill in the holes later.

                “Do you know if it was recently that the weird occurrences started happening?” Vincent asked after a long silence. Already they were halfway through the residential areas, the houses getting bigger and grander by each street.

                “Well, the two families have always been weird. It’s why everyone avoids them, you know? Legend has it that if you interact with them tragedy will befall you.”

                Tragedy?

                “And you’re working for one of them anyways?”

                “Well… I need the money.”

                The conversation died off after that, the two walking in silence the rest of the way. Vincent returned to his earlier thoughts; planning and planning and planning. Really, all he needed to do was find intel and prove that both families were abusing dragons. A previous investigation hadn’t led to any conclusive results and that’s why Vincent was here. If he could dredge up anything that was probable cause then Neil and Brett and the other cops could swoop in and deal with the problem.

                The street came upon a hill, one that looked very familiar. Only two mirrored mansions lay on either side of the streets. In the afternoon sun the snow glowed through shards of reflected light, heavily blanketed over the lawn, almost too big to be called so, and sculpted trees and gardens.

On the left was the Sherstone Estate.

                “…”

                On the right was the Briarwood Estate.

* * *

 

                The dusty hallway still spooked Efi. It wasn’t as bad as yesterday, but the further she went down the further the shadows stretched below and nipped at her boots. There was hardly any light until she reached Ellie’s room. Her knuckles hadn’t brushed the wood when the door swung open. Ellie leaned against the frame with a bright smile that lit up the dreary hall.

                “Efi! You actually came,” she said. Actually came?

                “Of course I did. I wouldn’t lie to you,” Efi replied with a smile. She walked into the bare room heading straight towards the bed. It was the only place to sit beside the desk.

                “Al-right! As my pupil you have to listen to me, okay?” Ellie stood before her, arms crossed across her puffed out chest. Efi could feel her excitement, and not only because the other girl was practically vibrating.

                Pupil. The word confused her a little, but Efi still sat straighter and nodded vigorously. Vincent didn’t think she’d be able to mimic voices. She would be happy to prove him wrong. Then he’d have to acknowledge that she was better than him at something. _Hehehe…_ she could already picture his face.

                “Hey! You’re not listening!”

                Most of the lesson went that way. If Efi wasn’t fumbling over words or straining her vocal chords, Ellie was yelling at her. It wasn’t out of malice, but frustration. She’d demonstrate over and over what the voice should sound like and then Efi would poorly imitate. The older dragon constantly stamped her foot and yanked at her hair, the buns she usually wore long ruined.

The only part she truly did well over were the vocal warmups. It was like singing a song; Ellie and Efi would start low and slowly raise their pitch till it was as high as either of them could go. Of course Ellie’s voice had a wider range, but Efi hardly cared. She was having fun.

                “Here, try this one.” Ellie sat beside Efi, her taller form leaning close. She pointed at the book in Efi’s lap. Of the few books in the room, all of them were poetry and tongue twisters, some childish while others made Efi’s head spin. Who knew certain words had over twenty letters?

                “Peter Piper picked a pick of— ah wait!” Efi stumbled over the words. She cleared her throat and tried once more. “Peter Picker— ack.”

                Ellie howled with laughter, shaking so much she bumped into Efi multiple times. Razor sharp elbows dug into her ribs like blunt knives leaving a dull pain that no matter how much she rubbed wouldn’t leave. “How can you not do a simple tongue twister?” Ellie leaned forward and pulled the book into her lap. “I’ll show you how it’s done.” Ellie cleared her throat, all giggles long gone. She didn’t look concentrated at all; a small smile and unfocused look decorating her face. “Peter Piper picked a peck of peppers. A peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked. If Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, where’s the peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked…”

                Efi sat in stunned silence. She hadn’t even stumbled once. Was that because she memorized the book or because— Ellie stood abruptly, the book dropping with a loud thud. She walked forward mechanically, back bowed forward as if she were hunched slightly.

                “Ellie?” Efi’s head tilted in confusion. She didn’t respond nor make any movement that she’d heard her. With no hesitation she called her once more.

“Hey Efi, do you have… parents?”

                Parents? What a sudden question. “Um… I have Vincent.” Efi was slow to answer. From what little she’d gleaned from their first meeting, Ellie didn’t seem to have anyone other than Diane- her grandmother. She didn’t visit often either, leaving her alone and locked in the small room.

                “Vincent?”

                “He’s my papa, but he doesn’t like me to call him that.” It’d been months since Efi had called him that. Nowadays when he wasn’t using any aliases she’d just call him Teo. It was like another way to say ‘papa’, one that didn’t make him scowl and yell. But, she couldn’t tell Ellie because she’d promised to only call Vincent by his real name when they were alone. It was a promise she couldn’t break.

                “Papa.” Her voice wasn’t melodic like earlier instead lying completely flat. Ellie still hadn’t turned to look at her, instead focusing on the other side of the room completely. “Is he nice? Does he give you gifts? Teach you things?”

                Efi shook her head before remembering that Ellie couldn’t see her. “Yeah, he’s taught me all kinds of things like how to count and read. He always gives me a snack too, even if he acts like he doesn’t want to. I love him lots!” Efi unclenched her hand from the bed, not remembering when it tightened. Why was she asking all these questions?

                Ellie finally turned. Her face was devoid of all emotion, eyes staring listlessly ahead. Even her hair looked limp, falling in small curls that weren’t holding together. She bent down, fingers trailing the hard cover of the book that had fallen earlier. “I had a father once too, you know? He was nice too, always giving me gifts and teaching me things.” Her whole body stilled, fingers still hanging at the book’s edge.

                The whole room stilled along with her as if all life had been leached away. The lights hadn’t dimmed yet the room was darker than before. The air was heavier, pressing harshly against Efi’s chest. There was no static at the back of her throat, but Efi found her voice wouldn’t come out. She tried to clear her throat, but even that proved too difficult.

                “My father got me this book. He’d sit with me for hours and we’d go over the tongue twisters over and over until we got them right,” she continued on. The book was gently picked up and dusted despite no scuffs or marks on the cover. The papers were crinkled a little, but Ellie brushed those out as well. “And then the next day he was gone.”

                “…” What could she say to that? “Ellie-” The static finally appeared, the words she wanted to say tangling at the back of her throat like string. _You’ll be okay,_ she wanted to say. _I’ll listen and help you, so please don’t look so sad!_ The words wouldn’t come out.

                “He’s not dead you know. He’s just gone.” Oh. He aban… abandoned her? Even thinking it was hard and not because the pronunciation. “That’s why grandmother is the only one here.”

                Ellie stood suddenly like someone had jerked her up. The book was tight in her hands, knuckles white. “So um… you should value your time together… you know? Since you still have him…” Her mastery of words failed instead coming out in chunks with uncertainty. There was a flush to her pallor skin, eyes glassy and still unfocused. “Sorry,” she apologized weakly. “Sorry, just… doing the twisters reminded me of him and…if you want to leave now I’d understand.” She stepped back allowing Efi more room.

                “Nope.” Efi mustered up her best smile. It must have been good because Ellie brightened up as well. “Let’s talk more, you can tell me all about your father if you want. I’ll listen to anything you want to say and if you don’t wanna talk we can try the mimicking lessons again.” 

                Ellie’s body folded as if stress and tears alone were keeping her up, a watery smile wavering on her face. “I don’t think you’re all that good, but if you want to.”

The comment rolled off like water on glass, not even hurting Efi’s feelings one bit. She brandished the donuts like a weapon. “We’ve got these to eat as well!”

* * *

 

                Getting into the Sherstone estate was almost as easy as getting into the Briarwood estate. Instead of being a visitor however, Vincent was a butler. He was wearing a similar black suit to the others, sitting in what could be considered a common room. He had talked to the other three occupants and while one of them refused to speak, or couldn’t, the other two were more than willing.

                The taller man had said how his friend had lost his voice for months in the middle of the night along with some others when working outside. The other said how a group of three went to sleep in the servant’s quarters with their voices and woke up speaking backwards. They both had plenty of stories to tell, each one growing darker. A maid, the taller one spoke softly, had her voice taken a week before her death. She fell down a set of stairs and unable to call for help had died from blood loss. She had been laying there for hours, he said wiping at his eyes.

                Vincent revised his earlier thought of voice snatching being harmless and simply an inconvenience.  

“So you’ll be shadowing me,” Julien (Vincent had finally learned his name) said. Shadowing in this case meant investigating the areas where the most ‘weird occurrences’ occurred. It was almost eerie with how similar the two estates were set up; portraits and pictures lined the walls with armor and sculptures sitting between. The only main difference he could think of were the frames; silver instead of gold.

                Too cold to check outside, the first place they visited were the servant’s quarter. It was in the same area as in the Briarwood estate; a hall tucked far in the back and out of sight. The quality of flooring and lighting grew dimmer and more dismal the further back the two went till finally they reached the hall’s end. Vincent’s shoes squeaked along the wood floor as he examined the hall. There was something bugging him about it, but he couldn’t place what it was. At least not yet.

                “This the room?” Vincent pointed to the last door.

                “Yes.”

                Compared to the extravagant room with lace bedspreads, it was a dump. From a simple glance he could tell that some of the bed’s legs were shorter than others. The single hanging light bulb flickered every few seconds.

                “Sherstone’s didn’t spare any expenses, did they?” Vincent joked. He checked the room closer, examining everything from the lopsided beds to the single window at the back. It was broken, the latch completely gone.

                “No,” Julien said with a shake of his head. He hesitated before speaking once more, “What does coming here have to do with the weird occurrences?”

                Vincent opened the window easily, winter air freezing the room in an instant. Snowflakes drifted in, melting mid breeze. He poked his head out, checking both ways. “We’re checking the areas that were frequently hit.” The frost collected on the pane crunched as he closed the window once more. Vincent pushed his weight down, the metal complaining, but the window still didn’t close completely.

                “I thought you were a journalist not some kind of detective.”

                “When would you say people started losing their voices?” Vincent ignored him.

                 If that bothered Julien he didn’t show it. “Before I got here for sure, umm…” He scratched at the back of his head. “A year? I think one of the others said something like that.”

                So Ellie was at least a year old. Or older.

                _That’s how old Efi is…_ Vincent shook the thought from his head. He needed to focus on the investigation.

                “Do you know if anyone new showed up around that time?”

                “I don’t know… like I’ve mentioned, I’ve only been here a few months.” Julien led him down the rickety hall. No matter where Vincent stepped the wood squeaked beneath. It didn’t help that the lighting was so dim he could barely see.

                “Why ask? Does this have something to do with...?” Julien trailed off, stopping just at the hall’s edge. He froze with wide eyes. Standing beneath a grand chandelier in the middle of the entry way was a young girl. She wore a maid’s uniform, frilled edges dancing at her wrists and knees. She had long black hair done up in twin tails similar to how Efi wore hers.

                Her heels clacked as she walked forward, causing Julien to jump back. Vincent eyed her. Her mouth was covered by a black face mask. Was she sick?

                “Ho-How do you do, Anastasia?” Julien stuttered.

                She didn’t reply, instead holding out a card. It was accepted with a trembling hand. Another was given to Vincent.

_“Master Andrew requests that you attend to the grand hall, there will be guests coming shortly.”_

                Vincent kept his plastered smile on. Wonderful. He’d have to actually play butler.

                Another card was thrust into his vision.

_“Get to it.”_

                If she noticed his smile becoming sharper and eyes narrowing it wasn’t brought up.

* * *

 

                The donuts had long been eaten. Despite this, there was still powder on Ellie’s lips. Both she and Efi were lying on their backs on the bed. Efi herself had eaten more than a few donuts and despite them not filling her up she felt a sense of warmth in her stomach.

                The two had slipped into a silence that wasn’t quite understanding, but for now it was just fine.

_Her father abandoned her…_ Efi’s thoughts kept trailing back to what she’d said earlier. _Why? Why would he do that?_ The Dragon Police said that dragon children were often abandoned or sold… so is that what happened with Ellie? But, _why?_ Why were dragon children abandoned or sold? Simply because they were dragons? Because of their magic? Their rarity?

                _What if Teo abandoned me?_

                Efi sat up abruptly, almost falling off the bed.

                _Teo wouldn’t do that!_ She shook her head. The two were partners. Family. Even thinking about him leaving was a betrayal to all they’d gone through together. But, the thought wouldn’t budge. _Abandoned. Abandoned. Abandoned._ The word repeated over and over, festering like an infection.

                She simply couldn’t wrap her head around it.

                “Hey Efi, you called me a dragon when we first met, right?” Ellie’s voice snapped her out of the thoughts.

                “Um… yeah?” She relaxed back into the bed, falling with a dull thud. Although the blankets were scratchy and thin, the mattress was plush.

                “Have you ever met a dragon?”

                “Yeah. There’s Captain Neil and Vice-Captain Brett. Oh! And Iris who’s a Captain too I suppose. There’s Will and Al too,” Efi sounded out all the dragons she’d met, counting them off on her fingers. Wow, she’d met a lot, hadn’t she?

                “Wow, that’s a lot.” It really was. “Is it because you travel so much?”

                It was more because she and Vincent were constantly getting into trouble, but Efi nodded. It wasn’t _exactly_ a lie. Nothing to feel guilty over. Yet there was still the sick feeling of having told one. Half-truths were still lies in her eyes. However, the mission had to be kept quiet. Efi was so busy ruminating over her own feelings she missed the darkening look on Ellie’s face. By the time she glanced over it was gone, replaced with a wide grin.

                “You know there’s a rumor of a monster in the other mansion, right?”

                “Monster?”

                “But she’s really a dragon.”

                Efi opened her mouth, but before she was able to speak was cut off.

                “So if you want to meet another one I’ll show you this cool tunnel that links the two houses.” The bravado in her voice shrank almost imperceptibly. Like the dark look it too was missed. “Since we’re, well you know… friends.” The stumble and stutter was noticed.

                Efi beamed and crashed into the older girl’s side, sweeping her into a hug. The information was exciting of course, and she could be happy and giddy over that later, but what really perked her up was the word _friend._ No matter how many times she heard the word it rang sweetly in her ears. It made all the negative thoughts burst into nothing.

                “I’m glad we’re friends!”

                “Me too.” Ellie laughed gently, sounding like bells, and accepted the hug easily.

                It wasn’t till Efi was leaving the room, triumphant in getting information and being considered a friend, that she wondered what had brought it up. Shaking her head with a small content sigh, she continued down the dreary hall and back to her and Vincent’s room, head full of promises and meeting times.

* * *

 

                The small gathering was going on longer than Vincent would have liked. Through the floor length windows he could see the sun setting. The patches of sky between the heavy clouds were already a muddled blue and only growing darker. He’d been here for hours, the party still going in full swing. There was loud classical music coming from a small orchestra that permeated through the endless chatter. There was constant berating coming from the guests who wore clothes that cost more than Vincent made in a year.

                There wasn’t any real reason that he had to stick around.

                He could have slipped out easily if not for Anastasia constantly hanging around him and correcting each little _(little!)_ mistake. The fifth time it happened and Vincent was ready to knock the expensive champagne flutes to the ground. Impersonation wasn’t Vincent’s strong suit and it seemed neither was butler-ing.

_“Please check on table three.”_

                Another note was shoved into his line of sight. Vincent suppressed a thousandth sigh and let his plastic smile stretch even more. Even if a ‘please’ was put on he knew it wasn’t meant. But, even so he did what he was told and went to the table. While he wasn’t as good as a butler he’d thought he’d be, his observational skills were top notch.

                The entire lunch he’d been watching Anastasia. The way she ordered the others, the way she had premade cards for every opportunity, the way the head of the house, a man name Andrew, made her still and wait for a next order. Even as Vincent made niceties with the party patrons who didn’t give him a second glance, his eyes never strayed far, soaking all details in.

                She was obviously unable to speak due to Ellie. The face mask was clue enough, but for how long? It never shifted once, not even when a loud bang occurred right beside her ear curtesy of a dropped platter. Vincent surmised that it had been a while.

                 “Are you the new butler just hired today?” The smooth voice drew Vincent from his thoughts and back to the party.

                A graying head of hair met his eyes. Looking down, he saw it was attached to an old man. Where Diane had been tall and thin with elegant clothes and pinned curls this man was tightly wound in a black suit and tie affair. And short. Incredibly short.

                “Yes. You must be Master Andrew,” Vincent said, turning his attention away from the bickering guests. “I’m Vincent.” He held his hand out to receive a crushing handshake that lingered minutes after it was done.

                “You aren’t from around here, are you Vincent?”

                “No, I’m currently traveling. I had a little trouble and one of your butlers offered to help me while I get back on my feet.” The lie came easily, slipping past his lips like a practiced line. It was basically the same story he’d given Diane, if only modified a little. _Better to keep to one lie._ When people started lying too much was when they made mistakes. Vincent couldn’t afford mistakes.

                “Of course. If you have any other troubles please tell any of the staff and they will be more than willing to help you.” He turned and pointed towards Anastasia who was currently shoving cards in two other maid’s faces. Neither one of them looked happy to be on the receiving end. “Anastasia is our head maid so if you have trouble settling in talk to her.”

                Head maid? “Isn’t she a little young to be head maid?”

                This drew a boisterous laugh from Andrew, his small form shaking wildly and face split with a grin that seemed just a smidge _too big_ to fit properly. “She’s been here the longest and knows all routines needed to keep this estate running by heart. I assure you, she earned the job.”

                Vincent’s smile stuck unwaveringly on his face. “I see.”

                “I won’t keep you from your work then.” Andrew bid farewell, not making it far before beginning to chat with some party patrons. With a shake of his head, Vincent began to patrol the edge of the party once more. He eventually made his way to Anastasia who for once wasn’t running around bullying her coworkers.

                “Master Andrew said you’re the head maid?” Her head craned up at his voice, eyes narrowing with a small tightening of her shoulders. Already on the defensive and he hadn’t said anything. A sharp nod was the only answer he got. “You must have worked here a long time then! I head most people quit quickly.” He laughed, forcing a pleasant tone through his teeth.

                Another sharp nod. Not a single word- or card- was thrown his way. Her eyes kept glancing from him to Andrew.

                “Must be sad to see everyone leave so quickly too then. It’s a marvelous estate.”

                Her black eyes snapped up to him. She gave a third nod, if it could be called one, and lightly kicked at the floor. Her hands dug into a small belt and flipped through at least twenty cards before pulling one out.

_“Are you finished with your job yet?”_

                Not even an attempt at conversation would get her thinking of anything other than work. “Everything’s going smoothly right now, why not take a small break?”

                She shuffled in place before he could hear the small huff she gave.

_“There is work to be done.”_

                With the final card still in his hand, she began to walk off. Vincent turned, mask slipping with a scowl and began to walk after her when he was stopped by a small tug at his sleeve. One of the maids that was being chastised earlier stood there. “Ah!” She gave a small shout before stepping out of his personal space. “Sorry for yanking at your sleeve.”

                “It’s no problem at all.” The scowl was quickly hid. “Can I help you?”

                “Well… you were talking to Anastasia and well...” The maid twirled a hand around some of her red hair. “Since you’re new I thought I should tell you to avoid her.”

                Avoid? By the time he looked back to find her small form she was gone, a chattering crowd left in her place. “Why would that be?” He asked.

                “Well, you might catch the curse of course!”

                “Curse? You mean lose my voice?”

                He didn’t miss the little sneer that graced the maid’s face. “My friend worked here once and that was _months_ ago and said that Anastasia didn’t speak either. After interacting with her she said she found she couldn’t speak!” The maid brushed some hair with the back of her hand before pointing lazily to Anastasia. Of course she was standing beside Andrew. “That little brat just wants this entire estate to herself, getting people to leave so Master Andrew _has_ to give it to her.”

                “Seems a little farfetched that he’d leave his estate to the head maid,” Vincent said.

                She leaned in and raised a hand to block her mouth. “I heard,” she whispered low, “that he’s actually her grandfather.” Vincent raised an eyebrow. Grandfather? “I’ve seen some of her cards too, they have the word written on them.”

                “…” Vincent glanced at the two.

                “But that’s impossible because Master Andrew’s daughter didn’t have any children ever.” The maid giggled, hand still held up to her lips. “Hey, are you—”

                “Thank you for warning me, but I have work to do.” Vincent shut her down swiftly, pulling away.

                “But—” He didn’t wait to hear the rest of the sentence nor any other whined words that left her mouth. This was enough investigation for a day, he decided.

                The party was winding down by the time Vincent was able to slip out and redress in his normal clothes. There was still music dancing down the hall all the way up to servant’s side door and the smell of food winding around him as he stepped into the cool winter air. He breathed it deeply, the sharpness cutting his nose for a moment before he sneakily exited.

                The sky hadn’t deepened any further from when he’d spied it through the windows earlier, but they were still a muddle blue and gray hiding the wide band of stars that came out each night. Under their cover he entered into the Briarwood Estate and into their stifled embrace. Dinner was coming up and his stomach was grumbling for some high class food instead of serving it.

                _But first, Efi._

* * *

 

_The name stretched and became an exasperated sigh. “You come here every night, do you not have anything better to do?”_

_“Nothing other than hang out with you!” The girl smiled cheerily before taking her hands into her warmer ones. “Now, come and play with me!”_

_“I cannot play tonight. Mother wants to tell me something important and I promised—“_

_“Promised shromished.”_

_She gave a small huff at the other girl’s theatrics. “I refuse.”_

_“I refuse your refusal.”_

_There was a long silence between the two before the night broke with peals of giggles._

_“Fine. But, only for a few hours.”_

_“Good! Because I promised Father I wouldn’t see you tonight, but came anyways. Now let’s go to the gardens.”_

_The smaller girl pulled her down the tunnel, footsteps echoing hollowly around._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this comes off as unedited or rushed (especially the end parts) I'm sorry. Sorry for being late as well, I wanted this chapter out two months ago!!

**Author's Note:**

> *clutches dead LiEat fandom* Please don't die. I've been working on the idea of a longer LiEat fanfic so here's the prologue. Updates will be sporadic at best. I'd love to hear what y'all think of it so far though!


End file.
